


Am I Bothering You?

by rtverse



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, it's pretty much just them meeting for the first time and being flirtatious idiots, language because it's Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtverse/pseuds/rtverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ray go to see a movie, but a mysterious stranger causes the evening to have a lot more flirting than intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Bothering You?

**Author's Note:**

> As with any fanfic, this is fiction. As far as I know, none of the events in this actually happened.

"Rocket is top."

Gavin had been commenting on Guardians of the Galaxy for the entirety of the movie, much to Ray's amusement.

"Gav, please, there's a guy right behind us," Ray whispers, causing the Brit to scoff.

"He'll live."

The man in question raises an eyebrow but says nothing, not yet frustrated enough to protest. The guy's commentary was annoying, but not unbearable. Yet.

"OH MY GOD DID THAT JUST HAP-"

"Jesus Christ, will you shut the fuck up? I'm trying to watch the movie you dumb shit."

Gavin whips around to the source of the aggravated voice, all will to fight back vanishing when he saw the mystery man's face.

He was fucking hot.

His red hair stuck out from his head in fascinating curls, framing his face. It was accented by a navy blue beanie, both complimenting his pale skin and _dimple._

Gavin must have been staring, because Ray nudging his side nearly makes him fall out of his seat. "Smooth, dumbass."

Gavin politely instructs Ray to shut the fuck up and turns back to the attractive male behind him. "Am I bothering you?"

The curly-haired man rolls his eyes. "That would be the point of me telling you to shut your fucking mouth, wouldn't it?"

"Why should I listen to you?"

The mystery man's jaw twitches, showing a bit of frustration. "Because you're also missing the movie now, dipshit."

Gavin smirks at that, deciding then and there to start flirting. Ray recognizes that look, grunting in displeasure. "Goddammit, I'm going to see none of this movie."

The Brit ignores him, plastering a more flirtatious look on his face. "Well maybe you're more interesting than the movie."

"Woah, hey, don't insult Guardians of the Galaxy, this is a fucking great movie," the redhead retorts in dismay.

"Well, uh, you have a fucking great face. I... What?" Gavin trails off, lost at his own attempt at being smooth.

"You have such a way with words," the man remarks dryly.

Gavin grins slightly. "So are you going to tell me your name, or do I have to refer to you as the mystery hot guy?"

"As tempting as it is to hold that title, I'm afraid it would get really annoying really quickly. I'm Michael."

Gavin chuckles lightly. "I'm Gavin."

Michael tilts his head to the side, considering. "You know, for a dumbass, your face isn't half-bad."

The Brit smirks, an idea flashing through his mind. He gets up onto his seat and leans over it, his lips nearing Michael's ear. "I wouldn't mind getting to know yours a little better," he whispers seductively, intentions clear.

Gavin knows the other man's thoughts before the nod even registers, just from the shiver that went through him at the Brit's words.

"Okay, that's it, I'm leaving, I don't need to see you guys fuck in the movie theater. You're gonna have to find another ride, Gav, 'cause I'm out." Ray leaves, mumbling something about this being bullshit on his way out.

Michael blushes slightly. "Let's get out of here, yeah?"

Gavin pauses, thinking. "Hm, making out in a theater is definitely on the bucket list..."

The redhead only hesitates for a second. "Fuck it." In an instant, he's lifting Gavin (with surprising strength) over the seat and onto his lap, leaving the Brit a bit stunned.

Gavin giggles, leaning in until their noses are touching. "You're strong."

Michael laughs and pulls him in the rest of the way, meeting his lips.

It's not a gentle kiss. It's full of tongue, and biting, and is overall filled with sexual need. It's not heavily romantic, either; they did just meet, after all.

Though, for a dumbass, Gavin's kissing skills weren't half-bad.

And making out with Michael was _definitely_ more interesting than the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
